Dances with Dogs
by foxshadow
Summary: Shikon High's ballet class has gone to the dogs. After a slight mix-up, guess who's wearing tights and a leotard? Rated for Inuyasha's mouth. AU & some OOCness
1. Default Chapter

AN: Wow......a new fic. Let's hope that I finish this one......  
  
Oh, and to all of you dancers, please...no flames. I myself enjoy   
watching people dance. I just never could......so I know practically   
nothing about it....  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha...in my fantasy world, where I have a   
billion dollars and am dating Orlando Bloom AND Tom Felton......  
  
  
This fic is dedicated to my good friend Kelsey, a.k.a. Pink Arrow   
Kagome. She's the one that edits and posts my stories, since my   
computer hates me and to spite me, doesn't let me post. Here's to you   
Kels!  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dances With Dogs**  
  
  
Friends, Old and New  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
It's not like I have anything against dancing. Really, I don't. It's   
just the whole whirling girls in pink tutus while wearing tights in   
front of a horde of people just isn't my thing. And let's face it, men   
really weren't supposed to wear tights. I'm also as clumsy as an ox,   
but that's besides the point.  
  
My best friend Miroku actually likes watching people leap about on   
stage. Only because there are skin-tight costumes involved. He gets   
this big grin on his face while watching them twirl about. So when he   
slunk over to me with that exact sheepish grin on his face, I knew   
something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha.....you know how you told me to sign you up for   
kickboxing and cooking yesterday when they had a sign up sheet for   
classes?"  
  
Yes, I have a soft spot for cooking. I can whip up a mean tuna   
casserole in three seconds flat. Not that I'd ever tried, of course.  
  
"Yesssss....." I drew out the last syllable, knowing that I wasn't   
going to like what he was going to say next.  
  
"Well, they were all full, so I signed us up for ballet!" He grinned   
even wider.  
  
My room, which happened to be the room where this horrific journey   
began in, was so silent you could've heard a pin drop. Unfortunately,   
I didn't have a pin to drop on the floor. So I used the next best thing.  
  
Miroku's head.  
  
"You...signed...me...up...for...ballet?! Of all things!! Why   
ballet?!" I pinned him to the ground and twisted his arm.  
  
"Ow!! Get off!! I only signed us up because a pack of girls was next to   
me, so I didn't see which list I wrote our names!" Ah...of course.   
Women were Miroku's ultimate weakness. But I wasn't going to let him   
slide this time. I jammed my fist into his head a couple dozen times   
and ground his face into the carpet of my floor. I then picked him up   
and dumped him unceremoniously into the dumpster behind my apartment   
building. Now he was where he belonged. Dusting off my hands and   
blocking out his painful yells and colorful curses, I turned the corner   
to my high school to sort this whole mess out.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
~Kagome~  
  
"Shikon High. Lovely name for a penitentiary," I spat   
pessimistically. I hated school.  
  
"Now honey, we agreed that you wouldn't say anything until after you   
got home." My mother gave me a warning look, which basically read "I'm   
tired, I'm sore from lifting boxes, and I don't want to hear any crap   
from you about this new school." I wisely shut my mouth and got out. As   
I watched her ratty, secondhand convertible speed away, a knot of worry   
twisted in my stomach. It's not like I was worried about the school   
itself, I'd moved six times before this, changing schools each time. I   
was used to starting over. I was just nervous about what had happened   
at my old school. Would it happen here? Shaking the thoughts from my   
head, I walked into the old brick building.  
  
"Hey, you! Can you help--damn." I cursed under my breath as the   
students quickly sped off to their classes. I needed to know where the   
"Welcome Office" was. And WHAT it was.  
  
"Hey, you lost or somethin'?" I jumped as a voice behind me rang out in   
the nearly empty hall. I turned quickly, and came face to face with a   
girl roughly my age, with a slight sunburn from being outside too often   
and a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah. I need to know where the Welcome Office is. And the nearest   
escape route from this place."  
  
She laughed, a nice melodious laugh, before saying, "Here, come with   
me." I smiled wanly before following her. "My name's Sango. Sango   
Hiraikotsu. The nearest escape route is downstairs to the left. Someone   
busted the emergency alarm on the door and 'forgot' to tell Ol'   
Toutousai."  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea! Could've used that at my old school. My name's   
Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And who's this Toutousai?"  
  
She grinned. "He's the principal. He looks old and slow but he's got   
the ears of a fox, nose of a dog, eyes of a hawk, and is as smart as a   
pig."  
  
"A....pig?"  
  
"Yeah. They're supposed to be smarter than dogs."

  
"So basically you're saying to stay as far away from his as possible?"  
  
"Basically." We both laughed and started talking about our families.   
She has a brother named Kohaku, same age as my brother, Souta. She   
lived about two blocks from my house, and had a cat named Kirara, like   
my Buyo.  
  
"Here it is." We stopped in front of a door with the words 'W lcom 

O ic" on it.  
  
"Wlcom Oic?"  
  
"The three e's and two f's were stolen."  
  
"Who would steal letters?"  
  
"Some idiot."  
  
"Ah. So what do I do here?"  
  
"Just go in and tell them you're new. I'll see you later, I've got to   
get back to class."  
  
"Oh, sorry, you won't get into any trouble, right?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just tell him that I was helping the new kid. He'll probably   
give me extra credit for being a 'model citizen'. Good luck!"  
  
I could hear the unspoken "You'll need it" after she retreated down the   
hall. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
AN: WHAHAHAHA!!! I should just stop here. I really should. But then it   
would be short, and I'm trying to get over my short chapters.....  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I was expecting an army drill sergeant, I was expecting a prison ward,   
I was expecting a pack of ferocious dogs about to tear me limb from   
limb, I was expecting everything when I stepped into that office.  
  
Everything except a guy roughly the same age as me, screaming at the   
top of his lungs at a slightly frazzled looking young girl, "I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO PRANCE AROUND ON STAGE IN TIGHTS LIKE SOME FUCKING MORON!!!! MEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO WEAR TIGHTS!! IT'S JUST DAMN WRONG!!"   
His violet eyes blazed as he presented his speech.  
  
I couldn't hold my tongue. "Oh, I actually think that they look good   
in tights." He spun around and glared at me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" So much for good first impressions.  
  
"The new girl." I stared cooly at him, before he rolled his eyes and   
turned back to the girl he had just been shouting at a minute ago.  
"Look Rin, all I'm saying is I have to be in a different class! I   
CANNOT and WILL NOT dance!" With that he spun on his heel and strode   
out, after giving me one last hard glare. I made a rude gesture at his   
retreating back before turning around to the girl. I looked her over   
and discovered that she was about my age, if not a year younger. "Uh,   
hey, are you alright?" She was pale and looked close to tears.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. What can I do for you?" She wiped her eyes and   
adopted a more professional tone.  
  
"Uh, they told me to come here, being new and all. Are you the   
secretary? You look really young..." Her lips tightened, and i mentally   
slapped my blunt self. Apparently it was a touchy subject.  
  
"I'm 16. And I work as a secretary during my free block." Ah, just as I   
had thought. One year younger.  
  
"That's cool. So what do I do?"  
  
"If you go down that hall and to your right, there should be a door   
that says 'Principal' on it. Mr. Toutousai should be there. Keyword   
there: should." I gave her a small smile, said my thanks, and went down   
the hall. I soon found Mr. Toutousai's office. Taking another big   
breath, I rapped on the door, my knocks echoing through the empty hall.  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn. That one word rang through my head. Rin would gladly   
take me out of the class, her being afraid of me and all. But she'd run   
it by Sesshomaru, my brother and her boyfriend, and he'd squash it,   
saying it would be good for me.  
  
So basically I was stuck.  
  
And then there was that new girl, the one in the office, the only   
person who hadn't cowered under my glare. "What a bitch," I said out   
loud, thrusting my hands even deeper into my pockets. Probably another   
air-headed snob. Like most of the girls in this crappy school, save a   
few. She had a nice face, i gave her that much. She just needed to shut   
her mouth. I wandered to my classroom, in deep thought, which Miroku   
would've said didn't happen very often. Screw him. I hoped he was still   
stuck in that dumpster.  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
~Miroku~  
  
"Help! Please! ANYONE?! Damn, what do these people throw away? It   
stinks! HELP!! I'M STUCK IN A DUMPSTER!! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?!"  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
AN: There, I'll stop there. Still pretty short. Ah, well. Review   
please!! I won't continue unless I get reviews!!! So go ahead and hit   
that blue button!


	2. Sweet Victory

AN: WHAHAHA!! After the overwhelming response I got on this fic...*note sarcasm* I have decided that I should continue. Just out of my own sheer enjoyment.  
  
And hopefully to those actually reading this.  
  
Ah yes, and two other things before I forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. But you don't either, so wipe that smirk off your face. Thank you.  
  
And this little fic is dedicated to my great friend Kelsey (Pink Arrow Kagome), for all the awesome work and great amount of time she puts into editing and posting my fics. *salutes Kelsey* Go read her fics. Now. Or I shall be forced to hunt you down and feed you to my ravenous chinchilla and my savage dormouse. You have been warned.  
  
  
  
Dances With Dogs  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sweet Victory  
  
  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
  
Alright, I admit it. As much as I hate it when someone that I generally despise is right, well...they're right.  
  
It all began roughly an hour or so after I met that girl that enjoyed tormenting me until my temper could no longer hold. Which was roughly eleven minutes. You see, that day my patience was running thin already, what with the whole Miroku-the-molesting-monk mess. 

 Now, this girl has to walk right into my math class, sit right down next to me, and say, "You should really try to hold your temper. That poor girl yesterday was ready to cry another Niagara Falls." 

 Hold my temper? HOLD MY TEMPER?! How the hell did she expect me to hold my freaking temper when I'm stuck in ballet class and she's coming along and harassing me, when I don't even know who the fuck she is! And on top of all that, my math grade is slipping from my high C to a low C....and is on the brink of a D. AND SHE'S TELLING ME TO HOLD MY TEMPER?!  
  
"Listen, bitch." My voice took on a gruff whisper. She seemed startled by the harshness of my voice. Good. "Hold my temper, you tell me? Well then why don't you take your fucking nose out of my business! I don't even know your name! Hold my temper when the girl, who's as annoying as people sniffling incessantly, is testing my patience every second since I've met her? If it weren't for you here, I could achieve nirvana!" The last statement was a huge lie, but hey! My life would be a heck of a lot happier if she would leave me alone.  
  
She huffed, picked up her books, and marched to the other end of the room, not before informing me of her name, afterwards insulting me horribly, though.  
  
Oh, what was her name?  
  
Kagome.  
  
But how was she right, you're probably wondering. Well, after drowsing in the back of math, and musing over the gruesome deaths she could die, I came to one very clear conclusion. I really did have a short temper. It's really rather funny how those thoughts come at the most inopportune moments. This moment happened to be especially inconvenient. 

Professor Myoga had just asked me a question, one of the easiest ones; I swear, it's like he just saves all the easy ones for me, like I'm stupid or something. But I digress. Anyway, I had just been fantasizing about whether killing Kagome with a pistol or a rifle would be better, when all of a sudden, Myoga called on me. Since I was still off in my dream world, I just blurted out the first thing on my mind. "I'm really short-tempered, she was right." 

I clapped my hands over my mouth, and then snarled at Kagome's smirking face. I made a rude gesture involving a certain finger at her, only to realize that Myoga was standing over me, raising his eyebrows. Grinning sheepishly I quickly pulled my hands into my lap, but not quick enough, apparently. Before you could say "I stole the letters off of Toutousai's office door," I was in detention for disrespecting a fellow classmate. (Especially a new one. Evidently Myoga took a liking to the smarmy bitch when he was introducing her to the class.) 

So, I was stuck in detention. Sitting there, cursing my luck, although it wasn't like I hadn't been in detention before. Hell, I practically lived there. "Well, at least I'm far, far away from her." Sighing at the fact that she was gone, I leaned back in my chair, ignoring the disapproving stares I earned from the detention teacher, and reminisced on the great times before she had come. Like the time we stole the letters from Toutousai's office. And the time I had made the best tuna casserole the school had ever tasted.  
  
Yeah, good times….good times.  
  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Toutousai was alright. He was very....eccentric. Yeah, that's the word.  
  
 He gave me the whole "Welcome to Shikon High" speal, before giving me my schedule. It was okay, I guess, except for the empty blank where my elective class would go. 

As my luck would have it, the only two classes left were ballet and chess. Interesting classes, but then again, this school was one of the top-rated schools for its wide variety of classes. But chess class? Go figure.  
  
Anyway, since I was not on any circumstances going to be in chess, especially since I can't tell a knight from one of those castle things. Rooks, I believe they're called, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I reluctantly wrote "Ballet" in the space, after informing Toutousai of my choice. It couldn't be too bad, after all, I had taken dance as a little girl.  
  
That is, before I got thrown out for repeated disruptions during class. (i.e. liberating my pet mouse in the middle of the dance floor.) Hey, I thought he'd like to dance too!  
  
So after graciously declining his offer to tour the school with me, I set out to find room 156. 

My first class of the day? The ever-hated math.  
  


~*~

  
Three wrong turns later and I was still searching for the stupid classroom. On the verge of screaming in frustration, I slammed my fist into the nearest hard surface. The victim of my fierce attack was a poor, defenseless, unsuspecting locker, in the middle of a crowd of my peers. Eyes blazing, I glared around at the suddenly still crowd, who decided to point at and whisper about the irate and lost new girl, who had suddenly turned psycho on a locker. 

Great, just what I needed, a reputation. Frantically looking around, I found a person that didn't look extremely busy or terrified at my sudden outburst. "Uh, excuse me? Hello?" I reached down to tap his shoulder, since he was about a head shorter than me. Quickly whipping his head of bushy red hair around, his brilliant green eyes giving me a guilty look.  
  
"Er...uh...yeah?" He shot a furtive glance to the multitude of people behind me, whilst stammering nervously.  
  
Giving him a rather odd look, I asked uncertainly, "Uh, can you tell me where room 156 is?"  
  
"Ah, you're new?" His mood relaxed, as well as his hold on his locker door he had been feverishly trying to keep shut behind him. The door exploded open, dropping what looked like half the nearby candy shop. Eyes widening, he threw himself onto the ground in an attempt to cover his succulent treasure. A little freaked out, I edged out of the way while he frantically scooped up the candy and haphazardly shoved it back into his locker.  
  
My nose twitched suddenly, and I sniffed the air. My nostrils filled with the pungent odor of last week's garbage. "I see you just couldn't keep your little kleptomaniatic hands off the school vending machines again, Shippou." A voice, and smell, came from behind me. I swung around,  coming face to face with a guy dressed in an assortment of purples and dark blues. 

Turning back to face the shorter one, the person I had just discovered was called "Shippou," I stood nervously, not knowing whether to leave or not.  
  
Shippou either failed to notice my uneasiness or ignored it. He gave me a wink, before shooting the man behind me a rueful grin. "Hey, if _somebody_ hadn't shown me how to pick the locks on them, and then take the candy without anyone noticing, while under full knowledge that sweets were my one true weakness, Miroku....Ugh, what's the smell?" He trailed off giving the person behind me, now identified as "Miroku," a meaningful look. 

His grin turned to annoyance, however, and he leaned up to whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry for anything my acquaintance might do in the next five seconds. And in case I don't see and/or talk to you again after this, room 156 is two halls to your right and is third on the left." And with that, he bent back down to retrieve the rest of his chocolate, before expressing to Miroku a you'd-better-not-do-whatever-I-think-you're-going-to-do glance.  
  
And I suddenly realized why.  
  
"PERVERT!" I screamed, before smacking him sharply in the face. His hands slid from their resting place on my rear.  
  
"Forgive me." He bowed his head and caught my arm as I started to storm off. "You are just so beautiful. Will you bear my child?" 

I looked at him in dead silence, while Shippou shook his head in wonderment at his friend's stupidity. But no one, and I mean no one, aska Kagome Higurashi to bear their children, without crawling away in pain.  
  
"Thanks, Shippou!" I shouted as I marched off, dusting my hands in satisfaction as I saw Shippou clutching his locker for support as he howled with laughter at Miroku, who was currently writhing in agony on the ground. Really, it's not like getting punched in the nose and stomach hurt _that badly....   
  
_

~*~

  
Shortly after my mishap with Miroku, I finally found my math class. The first positive thing I noticed when I walked through the door was Sango. The first negative thing was the raven-haired, violet-eyed guy from Toutousai's office. He seemed to notice me too, and scowled when I gave him a wry smile. 

Shaking my head and settling myself in a desk next to Sango, I asked her, "Do you know that guy back there?" I jabbed my finger in the scowler's general direction.  
  
"Hello to you too!" She grinned as I smiled sheepishly at her. "And why do you want to know? You already like him or something?" She grinned once more.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord, NO!" I raised my eyes toward the heavens. "I just found his rude disposition rather obnoxious and wished to find out who he was."  
  
"Ah, yes, rude and obnoxious, that's definitely Inuyasha."  
  
Aha, so he was called Inuyasha. I grinned evilly, and said, "Would you wait a moment? I'll be right back....I've got some unfinished business to attend to." 

I stood up, still clutching my books, and strode to the back of the room to the desk Inuyasha inhabited. "You should really try to hold your temper. That poor girl earlier was ready to cry another Niagara Falls." I sat down in the empty desk next to him, leisurely sliding my hand under my chin and smiling wanly at him.

  
"Listen bitch." His voice took on a gruff whisper. I was momentarily startled at the harshness of his voice. I pulled it back together to hear his next statement, though. "Hold my temper, you tell me? Well then why don't you take your fucking nose out of my business! I don't even know your name! Hold my temper when the girl, who's as annoying as people sniffling incessantly, is testing my patience every second since I've met her? If it weren't for you here, I could achieve nirvana!" The last statement seemed like a huge lie. But I was still rather miffed at his words. I stood and picked up my books, shooting him a dirty look, that I'm sure he didn't catch. Pity. But before I strode off to my seat next to Sango, I decided I should tell him my name.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm Kagome. No need to tell me who you are," I added, putting up my hands. "You're the insulting, obnoxiously rude and obscene Inuyasha." I turned quickly on my heel and went back to my seat, ignoring his aggravated stammers.  
  
Halfway through class, after my embarrassing introduction (Professor Myoga, the math teacher, seemed to have taken a liking to me), Inuyasha was called on. Apparently he was off in his own little world, and he mumbled, "I'm really short-tempered, she was right." 

I was shocked at first. Then, realizing what he had said, I put on a smug grin. He growled, and made a rude gesture with a certain finger in my direction. However, before you could say, "Inuyasha's an abhorrent bastard," he landed in detention.  
  
Ah, sweet victory.  
  


  
~*~ ^_^ ~*~  
  
  
AN: Yay! Well, that's all for now! Hopefully I'll get a bigger response than last time? *looks hopeful* Ah, well. This fic is a lot of fun to write, so even if I don't get many reviews, I'll still keep on writing, I guess.  
  
Well, farewell for now!


End file.
